Years Past
by SilentAnokoku
Summary: Years later, Shizuo remembers a kiss and a promise long forgotten. Why did the one he made that promise to and given that kiss to have to be so bothersome in high school? Shizaya. BL.
1. Beginnings

__

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_Sorry if I get stuff on the Japanese school system and culture in general wrong._

_SHIZAYA TIME!  
Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

Shizuo looked around and frowned. He didn't like coming to places with lots of others around. Especially when Kasuka wasn't there to calm him down.

Their parents had thought that sending the two Heiwajima siblings to a camp during summer break was a good idea. They had filled out the forms correctly, but had accidentally filled out ones for separate camps.

The 10-year-old grumpily set his suitcase of belongings at the foot of one of the bunkbeds. The only bunkbed with a bunk left. At the head of the bottom bunk was another trunk.

Shizuo looked up at the owner of the other trunk, who was currently perched on the top bunk as he scanned through a book with reddish brown eyes.

He promptly scowled and flopped onto his bunk when those eyes flitted away from the pages to him.

* * *

A week into camp and Shizuo had already lost his temper. Also, those eyes wouldn't stop following him.

Everywhere he went, he found those eyes following him.  
Participating to make the counselors stop bothering him, leaving to shower, losing his temper. It didn't matter. Regardless, those eyes followed.

He wasn't particularly fond of being watched. It made him feel like a freak of some sort.

So he went to deal with the reddish brown eyeed boy.

As usual, Shizuo found the slender, smaller boy lying on the bunk, reading. He cleared his throat to catch his attention- not that those peculiar eyes weren't already watching him.

"..."  
"Look, will you stop watching me like that? It's really wierd and annoying."  
A mischievous smile and a giggle.  
"I'm not kidding..!"  
The black haired boy quickly clambered down to his level and continued to stare at him.

Shizuo lost his temper. He grabbed the nearest thing- a chair -and threw it at the bothersome boy.

The boy had been hit and was clutching his shoulder. But...why wasn't he crying, running, or calling him a monster? He asked him aloud, confused.

The pale boy smiled through the pain, "You really are strong aren't you?"  
Shizuo sighed, "That doesn't answer my question, you know."  
A giggle. "I know."

Before Shizuo knew what he was doing, he grabbed the smaller boy's hand and tugged him out the door.

"...Where are we going?"  
"The camp nurse, of course."  
"Okay...I'm Izaya."  
What a weird name. "Shizuo..."

* * *

As camp went on, he couldn't make Izaya leave him alone. He was like a flea or some other parasite clinging to him.

Though Shizuo didn't quite mind having company once more like he did with Kasuka, this company was rather troublesome. He would bother others just for reactions and entertainment. And when he wasn't doing that and staring at others with an impish glitter in his reddish brown eyes, he was staring at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan never does what I think he's going to do. So I'm waiting for him to do what I think he's going to do."

That was the answer he had gotten when he asked about the black haired boy's staring.

* * *

Izaya always had come back to Shizuo. So he hadn't expected on the last day to not see Izaya at all. Especially since the two of them had been having fun and been in a good mood the previous day.

After having searched everywhere he had ever seen Izaya, Shizuo collapsed unhappily on a bench.

"Where is he?...stupid..."  
"Shizuo?"  
The addressed turned his head and was met with the face of his younger brother Kasuka. "Kasuka?"  
"Mom and Dad are here. They picked me up first."  
The brunet widened his eyes, "I...I see."  
"But Mom started to talking to the counselors," the younger Heiwajima sat beside the elder.  
"Kasuka. I...need to find someone..."  
"Have you looked everywhere?"  
"..No. Only where I know he likes to go."  
"What if he's hiding from you? Would he go someplace he thinks you wouldn't look?"  
"..Oh...I guess..."  
"Why don't you look again? I won't mind and Mom's already started chatting," Kasuka's face remained expressionless but Shizuo knew from the look in his eyes that he was smiling.

"All right, I'll try to be quick!"

Fortunately for him, his mother was more of a talker than him or his brother or father. The smaller boy was proving to be trickier to find than he had hoped.

It was on his third sweep of the camp when he noticed a small, underused path. Curious and desperate, he followed it to a clearing which was mostly shielded from view by foliage on all sides. Sitting there on a log, he found Izaya.

"Izaya! Where have you been? I've been looking all over, stupid!"  
The black haired boy looked over at him, and merely shrugged.  
On impulse, Shizuo grabbed the front of the smaller boy's shirt and made him look at him.  
Izaya smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Does Shizu-chan want to hurt me like he hurts everyone else?"  
The brunete scowled and let go. "Fine! Don't tell me..." he said, turning away to storm off.  
He hadn't gotten far before he hears a soft muffled sound.

The sound of someone crying.

Shizuo turned around and widened his eyes at the sight of the smaller boy covering up his face as his body trembled. Frantically, he returned to Izaya's side and put his hands on the other's shaking shoulders. "Izaya..."  
"I...I won't be able to see Shizu-chan after this.." The sobs worsened.

The older boy had no idea what to do. Kasuka never had breakdowns like this, was always calm and blank faced. So, Shizuo did the only thing he could think to do. What his father did when his mother grew worried and stressed.

He felt Izaya freeze up as his lips lightly touched the other boy's. However, the brunet didn't let go or stop kissing the black haired boy until the shorter had relaxed in his arms.

Separating himself from the smaller boy who had melted against him, Shizuo looked into those reddish brown eyes which rested above flushed cheeks.

"I...can't change that I'm leaving."  
"I know..."  
"But...if it helps...I'll try not to forget you."  
Izaya smiled shyly, "...Okay."

* * *

_I think I exploded from adorableness...I'm not sure whether to be happy that later chapters aren't going to have adorable young Izaya and Shizuo or disappointed._

_As always, I love reviews ^^_


	2. Not My Izaya

_I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

_And now we move into high school age stuff where I don't have to fudge behaviors nearly as much XD_

_And explanation if this is vague, basically Shizuo had dreamed the last chapter and remembered Izaya because he had forgotten. Derp._

_

* * *

_

"Izaya..." Shizuo muttered absently as he walked to school, having already walked Kasuka to school

Even years later, that name was peculiar. The unnatural blond was surprised that he had managed to forget such a strange boy in general; let alone kissing him. Not to mention he had promised to remember the boy in order to make him stop crying. So much for that.

The high schooler shrugged off the dream. It wasn't like he'd ever see Izaya ever again.

* * *

Panting, Shizuo turned around at the sound of clapping behind him.

"This guy is the one I wanted you to meet. His name is Izaya Orihara, and we went to the same middle school," Shinra told Shizuo, beaming as per usual.

Shizuo glared at the the other black haired teenager, still annoyed at having gone into a violent episode. He didn't like him. He especially didn't like the smirk upon his face.

"He's not exactly a great guy, but- Let me take that back; he's an asshole," the bespectacled teen continued.

"That hurt, Shinra," the pale boy responded, closing his reddish brown eyes.

Shizuo widened his own brown eyes. There was no way... It couldn't be _that _Izaya.

"No, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Shinra clarified, smiling still.

"I don't like you," the blond interjected. There was _no way _this was his Izaya. No matter how alike they looked and despite the fact that they had the same odd name, it _couldn't be _his Izaya.  
"Oh?" the not-possibly-his-Izaya opened one reddish brown eye, a troublesome smirk on his face.  
Shizuo only glared silently. '_Not my Izaya. Far to annoying, obnoxious, and troublesome. I don't like him. He's like a snake in the grass only with looks like my Izaya. I really don't like him for that._'  
"That's a shame. I'm pretty sure we'd be able to have lots of fun together~," the slender teen ended his statement with a grin accompanied by both of the reddish brown eyes looking right at him.

"Shut up," the blond immediately responded, turning away. '_I can't keep looking at those eyes. They're too damn similar..!_'

"Don't be like that, Shizuo-kun~," the seated teen said, tauntingly.  
Shizuo turned around. That _flea _had no right to speak to him in such a way. Especially when he was creepily similar to his Izaya. His body moved on its own, smashing what the "other" Izaya had been sitting on mere moments ago.

He looked around quickly for his elusive target when all of the sudden something ghosted behind him. He pivoted and jumped back, barely able to get away with only cut on his chest. He clutched the wound.

The _flea_ smirked irritatingly at him, flourishing the knife which had created the wound. "See? Aren't we having fun~?"

* * *

Somehow, Shizuo found himself chasing after this newly met Izaya. He couldn't stand him! His looks too similar to his own Izaya, his slick way of talking too annoying, even the way his eyes looked at him was too much!

He hated everything about the smaller teen and kept chasing down him with murderous intent.

That is, until he was hit by a truck.

His mind fogged over by pan from several to-be-bruises and fractures, Shizuo barely managed to pick up bits and pieces of the voices around him. Some people were worried if he was alive. The driver had gotten out of the truck and was also worried.

To the blond's displeasure, the last voice he heard before blacking out, was that arrogant tone, "He's really all right; trust me. Thanks~."

* * *

"Oh? What a coincidence! Izaya's also here."

Shizuo was overcome with rage when he walked into Shinra's later that night to find that _flea_ reclined in the living room, comfortably getting treated for a _scrape_.

Pushing his luck farther, the troublesome-not-his-Izaya grinned, "Wait, why are you unharmed~?"  
The blond raised the door, which he had just ripped out of its place, higher above his head as he attempted to get around Celty, whom he had also met recently through Shinra. "**_I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!_**"

The black haired teen merely laughed at him.

* * *

When he returned home, Shizuo saw his blank-faced brother sitting at the table.

"What happened?"  
"...Sorry, Kasuka..."  
"Sorry?"  
"I got run over. You were probably wondering why I wasn't at your school already."  
"Just don't get run over again," his younger brother responded, his expression unreadable as always.

"...Yeah," Shizuo agreed, sitting down next to him and sighing. He wouldn't tell his brother why he had been run over. Kasuka didn't like his violence in general and he didn't want to explain how he had been trying to kill a smug teenager who looked like a boy he had kissed in primary school.

"Big bro."  
"Hmm?" the blond opened his eyes and looked at Kasuka.  
"Why did you get run over?"  
He hesitated. '_You always hit the nail on the head, don't you..?_'  
"...I see...Well try to come up with a better explanation for Mom and Dad."  
"I didn't even say anything yet..!"  
"You're very easy to read," the other Heiwajima shrugged, contrary to what another would say many times in the future.

* * *

_I hope this chapter was substantial enough for you all. I certainly had fun watching Episode 7 again and listening to Izaya's theme song and then those two's voices~ (I feel bad for Shinra, caught in between this...but knowing him he probably finds some sort of twisted amusement in all of the fighting. I sure do XD)_

_Anyways, I love reviews and hope to post the next chapter soon~_

_Until next time~_


End file.
